doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
The Litany of Light
The Litany of Light The Litany of Light is a religious cooperation between the followers of Ivicaar Avri, Logan Sunstrider, Xengarath, and Iuna. Located at the Basilica of Light and the Square of Saints, and beyond in each of the cardinal directions, the Litany is led by four priests, each of one of the gods respectively, and one High Clerist above the four others. The four churches that can be accessed from the Square of Saints are not as impressive as the massive Basilica, yet impressive nonetheless. Despite the grandeur, including the five leaders the Litany boasts not more than a dozen divine casters. Most of the members are priests who fulfill a number of needs for the population day by day, for a price. Leaders of the Litany High Clerist Simiel Mitatron The High Clerist is an aged human man said to be eccentric at the best of times and downright confusing at the worst. He remains shut in his personal meditation chambers at the Basilica of Light most of the time, sometimes emerging to mingle among the common people. Despite his appearance and strange manner, all who meet Simiel would describe him as a holy and good man. Mitatron the Holy, as he is otherwise known, has little patience for the squabbles of Erasti politics and little interest in monetary gain or running the Litany as a business. He sees the organization as a charity operation to give back to the people, much to the disdain of some of his clerics and many of the nobles. It is not known which of the four gods Simiel worships, though many have tried and failed to glean the information from him. Azrael di Angelo, Clerist of Iuna Azrael di Angelo, the only of the five leaders of the Litany nobleborn, has a reputation as an aggressively just figure. He has little patience for the morally grey, those who do misdeeds, or those devoid of a moral compass to guide them. He is a guiding political force for good in the torrential Erasti environment. He leaves much if not all of the interaction with the public to his two clerics and numerous priests, which has put him in a poor standing with the commonfolk. * Cleric Amani Voleta * Cleric Noel Sinja Rylan Valdis, Clerist of Logan Sunstrider A middle aged man with short cropped dark hair, always dressed in formal robes depicting aspects of Logan, Rylan Valdis only just recently became the head of the Church of Logan Sunstrider in Erasti after his predecessor, Bellina the Light, passed on in her old age. Despite his outwardly formal and confident appearance, he is an unsure man in his new position of power, and his politics and goings-on have suffered because of it. To the people he is known for his religious teachings, are lectures and demonstrations he makes an effort to do once each week on a day the sun shines brightly. They are popular and well-attended events for those who follow Logan and seek his light. * Cleric Aloyse Galiana Serena Marlis, Clerist of Ivicaar Avri Serena Marlis, often referred to as the Gemheart by many in the city, is a kindly, gentle, assured woman in her late thirties. Her most defining feature other than her great natural beauty would have to be the line of precious gemstones strung at her waist every day. Rumor is that it is a magical item with which she can control love, blessing relationships to be fruitful and long lived. The public has a somewhat saintly opinion of her, as if she could not possibly be a mere mortal. Politically, she is known for her determined disdain for House Ventre and the tension that lurks there. She often can be found performing wedding ceremonies inside the church, though the affairs have had to be made private to prevent the crowds coming to watch her speak. * Cleric Nikolai Harman Church, Clerist of Xengarath This warforged, which calls itself Church by its own liking, is Xengarath's latest representative to Erasti, after Prayer went missing some seven years ago. Clad always in shiny full plate armor, with a dim orange glow to suffuse it, Church is an imposing figure to most of the human based Erasti. It has a reputation as an excellent warrior, not so much a cleric but a paladin of the warforged deity. Church is somewhat politically removed from the rest of Erasti due to his well-known religiously zealous personality. As the only divine caster of Xengarath in the city, Church can most always be found handling some matter or another in the main hall of the church to Xengarath, which many have recently taken to calling The Temple due to the confusing name.